


Summer Camp

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Fluff, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Your summer camp experience with Steve Rogers





	1. Age Ten

You hopped out of your parents' old minivan and surveyed your surroundings. The place was in stark contrast to the city you grew up in. Trees surrounded you and if there was less commotion around, you were sure you would be able to hear the sounds of animals in the forest. You got up on your tippy toes and looked farther out. You could see big buildings with smaller ones surrounding them as well as a lake with different colored canoes already in the water. The banner in front of you was colorfully hand painted and read “Welcome Campers!”. You were quickly greeted by a counselor and whisked away to check in, your parents following closely behind. Once you were checked in and your bag was on a bunk in the cabin, your parents said their goodbyes. They told you they were going on vacation which made you a little nervous, who would come to get you if something happened? You had tried voicing these concerns in January when they told you the plan but they just blew you off. You watched as the minivan drove away, kicking up dust as it went. 

 

After a boring orientation, you were given your schedule for the day, arts and crafts was up next. You walked over to the craft cabin alone, watching everyone else laughing with their friends. You shuffled along slowly, wasting time until you knew you had to go into the building. You walked in and picked a seat at an empty table. The seats around you started to fill up but no one made an effort to talk to you. You sighed and hoped you could just draw or something. Your counselor, Maxine, had other plans. Friendship bracelets. You were to pair up with someone in the class and make them a bracelet, exchanging them at the end of class. You watched as everyone excitedly paired off, chatting away with friends they had made the previous summers. You looked down at your shoes, feeling tears creep up as the idea of having to tell the counselor you didn’t have a partner entered your head. 

 

“S’cuse me?” a small voice asked you. 

 

You looked up and saw a boy about your age, small with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

 

“I’m Steve. What’s your name?” 

 

“Y/N,” you mumbled quietly. 

 

“Well, Y/N, do you wanna be my partner for friendship bracelets? You can come over here and sit with me and my friends if you want!” he said, excitedly. 

 

“Really?” you asked hopefully. 

 

“Of course! C’mon.” 

 

You got up and walked across the room to where Steve had come over from. He introduced you to his friends, Bucky and Sam. They both greeted you with a smile and went back to work crafting. You and Steve chatted quietly while you worked on your bracelets. You were both from New York, but opposite ends of the state. Bucky was a friend of his from home and they had met Sam two summers ago at camp. You talked about your favorite subjects in school, his was history yours was English class. Favorite cartoons were discussed, PowerRangers for both of you. You told him about your best friend Ellen who was visiting her family in Michigan for the summer and Steve told you about the things he and Bucky did in Brooklyn. Time flew by as the two of you were talking and working. Maxine suddenly announced the end of class. 

 

“Okay kiddos! Time for the bracelet exchange! Give ‘em to your partner and tie them on tight, we want them to stay on all summer!” she announced excitedly. 

 

Steve glanced at you timidly before holding out the bracelet he had made for you. It was a simple braided bracelet, the orange, yellow and red colors weaving together with a small bonfire charm attached. 

 

“Do you like it?” he asked quietly. 

 

“Yeah!” You responded with a huge grin. “Those are my favorite colors! Wanna see yours?” 

 

He nodded eagerly. 

 

You showed him his bracelet, a red and blue chevron pattern with white ties. Tied into the center was a silver bonfire charm, the same one he had put on your bracelet. 

 

Steve’s eyes lit up when he saw the similarities. 

 

“Cool! Now we match!” 

 

You securely tied his bracelet to his wrist, and he did the same to you. Just as he was tugging the knot, Maxine spoke again. 

 

“Alright campers, it’s time for you to scoot on out of here and go to your next activity! See ya soon!” 

 

As you stood up from the table, Steve stopped you from walking away. 

 

“What class do you have next?” 

 

“Archery. You?” 

 

“Horseback riding, I hope I’ll see you at lunch though!” 

 

“Yeah hopefully,” you said with a smile.

 

Steve turned and ran after Bucky and Sam who were already out the door and you headed to your next class of the day. 

 

You made it thought archery with no incidents, you weren't great but you didn't hit any of the other kids so you chalked it up to a win. You made your way to the mess hall and grabbed a tray, slowly walking your way down the line, picking up the various food offered. As you made it to the end, you turned around and surveyed the tables. A few had open seats but you didn't want to intrude on the groups of friends already having conversations. You saw a few kids taking their trays outside and figured it was your best bet, maybe you could find a tree to sit under or something. As you made your way to the door, you were stopped when you heard your name called out. 

 

“Y/N!” Steve said, jogging up to you. “Where are you going?” 

 

You titled your head to the door. 

 

“I was uh...gonna go sit outside for lunch,” you admitted quietly.  

 

“You can sit with me and my friends! We saved you a seat!” 

 

“Really? Are you sure?” 

 

Instead of answering you, Steve took your tray and headed back the way he came leaving you no choice but to follow him. Once he stopped at a table, he plopped your tray down and then sat in the seat next to it, gesturing for you to sit next to him. You sat down and Steve introduced the two new members at the table, Clint and Natasha. You recognized Clint from your archery class, the kid was an excellent shot hitting the target almost every time. The other two kids at the table were Bucky and Sam who you waved to quietly. 

 

You were worried about being the outsider in a group of friends, Steve said they had all known each other for at least two summers, but the group made it easy to fit in. They asked you questions and listened to your answers before giving you tips and tricks of the inner workings of Camp Takota. They told you counselors to look out for and which kids to avoid if possible. You learned Natasha was staying in your cabin and she told you she knew a few of the other girls and she would introduce you. 

 

Lunch was soon over and you left the mess hall feeling just a little bit better about camp, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

 

After your first day, you fell into a routine. You usually had at least one of your new friends in each of your classes and you got along with all of them extremely well. You liked hanging out with Steve the most though. He always made you laugh and quickly volunteered to be your partner when you needed one. Tomorrow you would say your goodbyes and everyone would head home. You were dreading it. You and Natasha had gotten extremely close over the course of the summer and you didn't want to leave her. You would miss Bucky and Sam picking on each other. You would even miss Clint being obnoxiously better than you at archery. 

 

You all sat around the raging bonfire, singing camp songs and roasting marshmallows as your final hurrah before returning back to the city. You smiled at Steve who was sat next to you before returning to your conversation with Natasha. It was well into the night when the countless announced it was time to turn in but as you turned to head back to your cabin, you felt Steve grab your arm. 

 

“I dunno if I’ll see you before we all leave tomorrow, my parents are coming to get me early. So I just wanted to tell you that I’m gonna miss you. And thanks for hanging out with me this summer.”

 

“Are you serious Steve? Thanks for hanging out with me! I didn't have any friends when I came here and now I’ve got this cool group. And it’s all because of you,” you replied with a shy smile. You leaned in and hugged Steve. “I hope I get to come back next year, will you be here?” 

 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

 

The two of you finished your goodbyes and headed off in the directions of your cabins. The next morning, Steve was gone. You sighed at the realization and went about your day until it was time for the parents' pick up. You made your way through the crowd and found your parents, running up to them and giving them each a hug. The three of you walked back over to the car and everyone got settled in for the long journey home. Your mom eyed you in the rearview mirror. 

 

“So, Y/N, you were worried about going to camp, did you have a good time?” 

 

You smiled and looked down at the bracelet on your wrist and thought about the boy who made it for you. 

 

“Yeah, I can’t wait to go back next year.” 

 


	2. Age 17

You pulled into the parking lot of your beloved Camp Takota. You had been coming here every year since you were 10, the year you met Steve Rogers. Just thinking of him brought a smile to your face. Even though you didn’t stay in contact much throughout the school year, the summers always belonged to the two of you. What started as a friendship grew into something you depended on. Every year you looked forward to the drive that brought you back to the lake where you met your best friend, your first boyfriend and your first kiss. You fiddled with the charm that was originally on the bracelet Steve had given you that first summer. It was now on a necklace that you wore 24/7.

You hopped out of your car and took in your surroundings. The “Welcome to Camp Takota” banner you and a few other counselors had worked on the last few weeks of the previous summer was already hung. Picnic tables were out and you saw a few of your fellow counselors setting various first-day necessities up. You took a deep breath and let the quiet settle around you. Tomorrow this place would be swarming with kids, eager to roast marshmallows and reconnect with the friends they had made in summers past.

“Lieutenant Trouble!” you heard someone yell from nearby.

You whipped around to see Bucky and Sam walking towards you. You ran towards them and smashed them into a group hug.

“Sargent, Falcon,” you said in way of greeting the two boys.

“How is the most feared camp counselor of Takota doing?” Bucky teased.

“I am not feared!” you defended. “I’m beloved and respected.”

“Nah, you’re feared,” said a voice from behind you.

A grin quickly spread across your face, you knew that voice anywhere. You turned to run and jump into Steve’s arms, knowing he would catch you. You jumped into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist and kissing him hard.

“You two are disgusting,” Sam mumbled from behind you.

You pulled away from Steve and smiled at him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Missed you,” you said simply.

“Missed you too,” he replied, setting you down onto your feet.

You turned to face the boys and clapped your hands together.

“Alright, boys! Let’s get to work, campers are gonna be here soon!”

“That’s the spirit Y/N!” Maxine said as she walked up.

You smiled at her, over the years you and Maxine had gotten close. She was older than you but since your first year, she had started acting like an older sister. Eventually, she ended up owning the camp and was thrilled when you and your friends had decided you wanted to be counselors. Every year, you, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Nat, and Clint made your ways back to Camp Takota, having the best summer of your lives until the next one came around. This year was different though and even though none of you talked about it in depth, you knew things were changing. Come August, all of you would be going your separate ways to follow your dreams or head to school. You were heading clear across the country for art school in California, everyone had plans that were scattering them. You shook your head to rid yourself of the thoughts, it wasn’t happening yet. There was no need to worry.

You listened carefully as Maxine told you what you should be doing to get ready for the campers arrival the next day. You gave her a salute when she finished explaining and headed off to complete your tasks, the boys following your lead. You worked all day, joking around with each other and reminiscing about years past until Maxine told you it was time for dinner. You all gathered in the dining all, quickly spotting Clint and Natasha and making your way over to them, hugging them quickly before sitting down and turning to Maxine who was banging a spoon on a pan to get everyone’s attention.

“Welcome back counselors! I know that most of y’all have been through this before so just bear with me. Your assignments are posted by the door. One counselor per cabin.  If you read the orientation packets, you know the deal with leaving. The short version is, you can’t usually. Other main rule- KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS.  Any questions, see me or someone else in charge. Veteran counselors, look out for the baby consumers- we want them to come back next year. Alright, let’s eat everyone!”

“You know that no sex rule is because of you and Steve right?” Natasha whispered in your ear.

You jammed your elbow into her side and turned to Steve who was just as embarrassed as you if the redness on his cheeks was any indication.

“Me and Steve cannot be the only ones who hooked up at camp,” you whispered back to Natasha. “You and Clint for example…”

Her eyes widened and she glanced quickly at Clint.

“How did you…?” she asked, tailing off.

“Lieutenant Trouble knows all,” you said with a laugh.

The next few weeks went by quickly and with very few problems. You mostly ran art classes while Steve did more outdoor activities. You were cleaning up some supplies left behind by your last class when you felt two hands on your waist. You turned around and slipped your arms around Steve’s neck.

“Could I interest my best girl in some ice cream?” he asked.

“Of course you could. You snag the ice cream, I’ll grab a blanket and meet you at our spot?”

“You got it, Lieutenant,” he said with a laugh.

“See ya soon Captain,” you whispered as you kissed him gently.

Ten minutes later you were unfolding a blanket on the spot you and Steve declared belonged to you a few summers back. It was a little ways from the camp, giving you privacy and quiet. It was right by the lake and most nights it would cool down, making it the perfect temperature for sitting and talking. This was where you first kissed Steve, and years later it was the spot where you lost your virginity to him.  

Caught up in memories, you didn’t hear Steve approaching and he took the opportunity to admire you. You were so different from the girl that he had met at camp seven years ago. You had more confidence now than you did back then. You didn’t have a problem speaking your mind or calling someone out on their bullshit- it was something Steve loved about you. Your eyes were the one thing that never changed though. Still bright with wonder and joy most days, Steve often found it hard to tear his gaze away from you.

“Hey stalker,” you said with a laugh that snapped Steve out of his daydream.

“Hey, this still your favorite?” he asked, holding up your cup of ice cream.

“It certainly is,” you replied as you settled down on the ground.

“You know we’ve done this every year since we were 11?” he questioned as he sat down next to you.

“Done what?”

“Ice cream date. You, me, this lake, and two cups of ice cream.”

“Huh…” you said, thinking back over the years. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

You and Steve ate your ice cream and talked back and forth until you found yourself in your favorite position. Both of you laying down, your head on his chest, looking up at the stars. You were silently gazing until Steve broke the silence.

“Hey Y/N?”

“Hey Steve?” you answered.

“What are we gonna do after this summer?”

“What do you mean?” you asked as you propped your self up on your elbow so you could look him in the eye.

“I mean… we’re not coming back to camp next year. You’re moving across the country and I’m staying here. What are we doing?”

“We’re enjoying our summer together Steve,” you said defensively.

“But after that? What’s the plan here Y/N?”

“Do we need a plan?”

“Yeah, we do. What are we gonna do?”

“Why are you pushing this so hard?!” you demanded.

“Because you’re avoiding the subject Y/N! I’ve tried to bring this up before and you just blow me off! We have to talk about this!”

“Why?! Why can’t we just enjoy this summer and see what happens when it ends?” you said as you pushed yourself off the ground.

“It’s ending Y/N! We go home next week. And we leave this place behind! Maybe we should…”  he trailed off.

“Say it,” you said, tears forming in your eyes. “Say what you wanna say, Steve.”

“Maybe we should let this be what it is. A teenage summer romance. Maybe we move on and keep this a beautiful memory.”

You looked at Steve, disbelief written all over your face.

“Fine. If that’s what you want, that’s fine,” you said as you walked away from him, ignoring his calls from behind you.

After a night of sleep, you realized you agreed with Steve. You loved him. But you knew you had to find yourselves in the adult world and figure out your next steps. You could be friends, but holding onto a summer romance wouldn’t do either of you any good. The next morning you and Steve talked it out. You would have a beautiful last week and then let each other go.

The night before you were all supposed to leave camp, you and your ‘camp friends’ were huddled around a bonfire. Earlier in the day, all of the campers had gone home and you were all celebrating a successful summer together with one last bonfire. The night was filled with reminiscing over this past summer and the ones before it. You were almost ready to call it a night when Clint spoke up.

“Wait, I truly can’t remember why we started calling Y/N Lueitent Trouble. Someone help me,” he pleaded.

“Well well well, it was the summer we were all 13. Little Y/N had already started coming into her feisty personality,” Bucky started. “And these girls, monsters really, were picking on little Stevie. So one day, I’m heading back to my cabin and she grabs me and tells me she’s putting a stop to it but she needs my help.”

“Oh my god this is the worst,” you said covering your face.

“No no, it’s brilliant! My girl defending my honor.” Steve chuckled.

“Let me finish! Anyway. She has a bunch of shaving cream cans that she swiped from counselors. We waited until dark and then snuck to the outside of the girls’ cabin. We poked holes in the bottom of the cans, which makes the shaving cream spew everywhere and threw them into the cabin. They wake up screaming and try to run out of the cabin but they can’t open the door. That’s when she tells me that she greased up the handle earlier in the night so they couldn’t get out. From that moment on, she was Luietnet Trouble.”

Everyone erupted in laughter and the stories began flying around again until you finally all settled enough to go to bed for the night.

The next morning, you woke up with a sinking feeling in your gut. Today was the day, the day you had to say goodbye to your friends and Steve. You went through your morning routine until it was finally time. You had said your goodbyes to everyone at their cars until it was just you and Steve left. He pulled you into a bone-crushing hug.

“I’m always gonna love you Y/N, you know that right?”

“Yeah, yeah I know that. I’m always gonna love you too.”

With that, you pulled back and kissed him one last time before you got into your jeep and drove away from Camp Takota for the last time.

  


 


End file.
